


Stop Whining, You're Winning

by ScarletSakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Baekhyun, M/M, Moody Jongdae, Mpreg, Oblivious Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, mention of abortion, side ChanSoo & XiuHo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSakura/pseuds/ScarletSakura
Summary: Jongdae whining about the simplest of things for the past few days isn't really helping Baekhyun to rest after working. And like any other annoyed person might do, he raises his voice in frustration.In his defence, how on earth was he supposed to know that his mate is pregnant?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	Stop Whining, You're Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I wasn't expecting that I'd be posting another baekchen this quick jdifjidf but here I am :) at first, I had an idea to write about baekxing sharing each other's wardrobes (inspired from twitter) BUT somehow along the way this happened instead. I'm lowkey surprised at myself that I actually finished this considering that I had a lot of 'abandoned' drafts :')
> 
> This fic could be better honestly, but I hope you'll enjoy this nonetheless :3
> 
> I have no idea if some of the sentences even makes any sense but this is the outcome when I tried to elaborate more skkskdk

“Shut up!”

In all honesty, sincerity and love Baekhyun feels for Jongdae, he really didn’t mean to have his voice raised high like that. His omega mate flinches visibly as he closes his eyes shut at how angry Baekhyun had sounded.

Baekhyun is always protective of his mate, even more so when his inner alpha is waken up from sleep when he senses the uneasiness in Jongdae’s energy that he radiated, like now. When things like this happened, Baekhyun would always shield him in his arms to make him feel safer and secure from the outside world and away from the things that worries him. But now, besides the protectiveness in his inner alpha that has been woken up was also his stubbornness; a characteristic of him that he hates.

“Your favourite ice cream cone got sold out, big deal. It’s not like they’re not going to restock it soon. You’re the one who ate the last cone just yesterday.” He huffs, pacing around the kitchen.

“Yesterday, Jongdae. Just damn yesterday. It’s not like you’re going to die if you’re not able to eat it in a week or so.”

He frustratingly brushes his hair and spared a glance to Jongdae, he had his head down and fingers fiddling with each other as he stood next to the kitchen countertop with the grocery bags placed next to him. Guilt seeps into Baekhyun’s consciousness but he still has a lot to let out, he’s tired. And Jongdae isn’t making any of his exhaustions fade away like how Baekhyun hoped he would.

“I can’t even focus on doing my work without having some of the employees messing up their work. The fashion show is literally next week and all they do is messing things up!”

Taking a short frustrated breathe, he continues, “I’ve been putting up with everyone’s crap for the last week to this day and you’re not easing me at all. And why is that? You’ve gotten clingier and it’s becoming rather annoying.”

He may have hurt Jongdae’s feelings by his last sentence but goddamnit, he’s too tired to care about sugar-coating his words. He turns around to once again faces his mate’s figure, expecting him to cry. Baekhyun, feeling the exhaustion eating up his entire existence in that moment was in no mood to take back his words or to near him then hugs him afterwards. What he wasn’t expecting was for Jongdae’s face to be so red with him glaring at Baekhyun so- angrily, an emotion that his ever so sweet omega mate rarely puts on.

“Shut! Up!”

Karma works very efficiently considering how it was now Baekhyun’s turn to flinch, even though it was barely visible and only slightly. Nonetheless, Jongdae never sounded as angry in his entire life of living with Baekhyun as he is now.

“You’re so noisy complaining this and that! Well why don’t you just fire them or maybe lecture them to be more dependable? You probably babied them too much.”

He has that urge to roll his eyes with how confident Jongdae sounded with his opinion but deep down, he thinks that Jongdae does have a point. He’ll never admit that, at least not when they’re arguing.

“And me getting clingier? Why won’t your brain work out the fact that you’ve been getting home a lot more lately! I can’t even sleep without getting woken up by your weight rocking the bed!”

He blinks, feeling incredulous at his husband’s complaint that he never voices out before.

“You’ve been neglecting me so much, why do you think I whined a lot? To get your attentions or maybe because I just feel so mad at how my favourite ice cream cone got sold out? Yes!”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to put some sense in his partner because mother of the seven seas, Jongdae’s becoming rather insane- not the crazy insane type- but he had just admitted why he had been so whiny and while Baekhyun instantly softens up at how his husband has been wanting his attentions, he still couldn’t understand why Jongdae is so angry about it.

“Dae-“

“Don’t call me by my nickname!”

“Just stop for-“

“I’m not done yet!”

“You’re getting ridiculous-“

“SHUT UP!”

If seeing his lover losing his temper isn’t _hot_ , Baekhyun would be straight up lying. But he’d have enjoyed trying to piss him off more to gauge more angry expressions and body gestures out of Jongdae if it weren’t for the way he is currently balling his fists at his sides with his face clearly coloured in red and his neck veins popping out due to his loud vocal. Baekhyun knew he shouldn’t even try to entertain himself in that moment.

“You’re so loud!” Jongdae resumes his _loud_ vocalisation as if trying to emphasize of how right he is with his point. But Baekhyun does not get it. Instead of trying to take his time to think of any rational reasons as to why his mate is acting so weirdly ridiculous, his alpha retorts before he could stop it.

“Me? Loud? Jongdae, you should hear yourself.”

Their situation can only be described as adding fuel to the fire, it’s getting worse because they’re on their way there.

Jongdae, an omega, _his_ omega who submits himself to his alpha mate, actually _growls_ and Baekhyun shivers, “You’re the worst.”

On second thought, Baekhyun could go back with them shouting because the way Jongdae talked in his lower deep voice equipped with venomous tone, is a lot worse. He finally stays quiet, he couldn’t really trust his stupid mouth to speak without making the situation more bad than it already is.

Luckily, maybe unfortunately, Jongdae seems to not be done with his talking just yet because then he walks closer to Baekhyun. The alpha stands straighter as he locks his eyes with the omega who’s now closer within his proximity to get a clear whiff of his addicting scent. And Jongdae’s scent somehow smells so much more delicious, making his inner alpha howling in need, _want_.

Expecting that their sudden quarrel to end with them closing their distance as Baekhyun lets his alpha takes his omega; he made sure to ooze out his alpha scent that Jongdae loves. The omega told him so many times that he loves Baekhyun’s scent, “ _they’re comforting”_ , he once said. “ _Your scent always drives me crazy in need whenever I’m nearing my heat”_ , Jongdae had also told him that when they’re relaxing on the couch on a Friday night.

In hopes that his alpha scent would calm his omega that was just nearing his heat; which would explain his sudden bizarre characteristic, Baekhyun slowly closes the space between them in the kitchen.

And oh, how delighted he feels when Jongdae looks clearly affected by their close proximity and no doubt already having his nose inhaling all of his alpha’s scent, he gulps but says nothing.

Feeling himself winning- his alpha always wins over his omega, which he prides himself over-, he smirks, “Now you’re quiet?”

“Alpha..” Jongdae whimpers and damn it all, Baekhyun crashes his lips against the omega.

The kiss is devoid of softness and sweetness. Baekhyun couldn’t give a damn about being soft with Jongdae right now; he wants to devour him right then and there. His omega, usually the compliant one, who always submits himself to his alpha mate, who doesn’t fight back, kisses Baekhyun back with such ferocity and new confidence that shows him that he knows what he’s doing and that he’s not one to be look down upon manages to make the alpha growl.

Their kiss of dominance; lips sucking onto one another, tongues dancing and teeth clashing continued for as long as their lungs could hold out without air. When they finally pulled away, the sound of their lips smacking in parting filled the quiet kitchen and followed right after with them breathing heavily in front of each other’s faces.

They said nothing as they both catches their breaths, eyes locking and arms still around each other’s body.

Baekhyun wastes no second after filling his lungswith air by backing Jongdae into the kitchen’s countertop, he leans to peck his lover’s swollen reddish lips. Jongdae hums at the softness. But like Baekhyun and his alpha had in mind before, they’re not planning to be soft on their mate for now. He bites then pulls Jongdae’s lower lip, which earned him a quiet grunt; it only encourages him to be more dominant. He racks his hands all over Jongdae’s body which is only covered in _his_ t-shirt. The omega shivers when his cold hand slips pass through the fabric onto to his warm skin. Baekhyun growls again, Lord, his mate will be the death of him.

But just like that, after saying his sinful prayer to whoever is listening, it seems like he was then immediately punished when Jongdae pulls back from their kiss and has both of his hands up to Baekhyun’s shoulders, slightly pushing him back.

“We can’t have sex,” His infuriatingly beautiful omega says, “Baekhyun.”

The alpha growls as his eyes narrows, “And _why_ can’t we?”

Whatever his mate was about to say, it went unsaid as the doorbell to their apartment rings, distracting Jongdae but not Baekhyun.

“Tell me now, Jongdae.” He traps the said man as he tries to walk out from Baekhyun’s hold. He then glares at him, “Not now, Baekhyun.”

He scoffs but lets Jongdae go anyway. As the latter exited the kitchen’s space, Baekhyun looks down to see his jeans bulging out in that one particular area. _Great_.

He was just about to take a shower and pathetically finishes himself off without the help of Jongdae’s amazing skilful hands and pretty mouth when a loud voice booms happily throughout their apartment, “Jongdae-yah! I missed you!”

“Chanyeol!” He heard his mate calls sounding surprised, “Kyungsoo! How have you guys been?”

Deciding not to listen to the conversation to make haste towards the bathroom, Baekhyun takes big steps to enter their bedroom but Chanyeol, who’s a tall alpha that probably only needed to take three big steps to enter the living room, sees Baekhyun and calls him.

“And just where do you think you’re going? Come give your bestie a hug.”

_And have my dick pocking you while we’re at it? No thanks._ “Need to use the toilet first.” He says and ignores the protest of the other alpha as he enters the bedroom and closes the door as quickly as he could.

Chanyeol could be an expert at teasing, and if he finds out about Baekhyun’s _big_ problem, he would never hear the end of it as long as they’re staying in the same room. Not that he couldn’t handle his best friend’s teasing and lame jokes, but having to hear him commenting about his and Jongdae’s sex life at the wrong time- they’re arguing and hearing sex jokes probably wouldn’t help them- will only piss him off further more and his inner alpha is practically clawing at his insides to just pounce on Jongdae because yeah, he’s too turned on to be turned off now.

He knew that the tall alpha is a genius, but his genius is used stupidly at the moment because he’s noticed the sexual frustration that Baekhyun’s alpha oozes off from him.

“You two were about to bang each other before we came ringing your doorbells.”

He doesn’t know it if’s worse that Chanyeol didn’t asked for their confirmation, because if he could tell that much, heck, they’ve been too obvious. Kyungsoo made no attempt to spare the couple a chance to explain themselves as he fixes Jongdae’s dishevelled hair which the latter only then notices the state of how he might have looked at the moment. His cheeks turn pink and then he starts to comb his hair through his fingers.

Chanyeol gags next to Baekhyun, “Sweet mother- you’re not even trying to hide the fact that you’re thirsty.”

Baekhyun hated how he understood by what Chanyeol meant by _thirsty_. He shots a glare towards him, “What brings you here, jerk?”

Chanyeol rolls his big eyes, “Dramatic bitch, just admit that you jerked yourself off in the bathroom.”

Jongdae coughs at the same time Kyungsoo finally sided with Baekhyun, “Yeol, shut up.”

The other alpha’s mate, Kyungsoo proceeded to move on from the topic as he settles into the couch just next to Jongdae, who’s recovered from the coughs.

“We’re here for a reason.” He started.

Baekhyun retorts, “Obviously.” He receives a jab from the latter’s mate.

“If you could just stop cutting me off, thanks.” The other omega subtly glares at Jongdae’s mate, “Well, it’s more like we have an announcement to make rather than anything serious. Hence, the cake and a bottle of champagne that Yeollie insisted to bring over.”

“Hey! This is something serious, okay?” Chanyeol interfered with an expression that tells Jongdae he’s slightly offended by how easygoing Kyungsoo is being. He smiles when he noticed Chanyeol literally having heart eyes at his mate when he’s been addressed with his nickname. Something that the ever-so-serious Kyungsoo rarely does. It must be happy news.

“I’m pregnant.”

Jongdae’s smiles widens as he hugs the other omega into his famously known warm embrace, Kyungsoo hugs back with a huge smile as well. Having his vision covered from seeing the two alphas sitting across them, he can only hear Chanyeol’s happy jolly celebrations and Baekhyun’s surprised “For real?”

Feeling the happiness taking over his bad mood swings just minutes ago when he’s alone with Baekhyun, Jongdae continues to smile, “No wonder you smelled a bit different now. Congratulations, Kyungsoo-yah. I’m happy for you and Chanyeol.”

His omega friend breaks the hug and while he’s still smiling as he said his gratitude, there’s that knowing glint in his eyes when he glances down to Jongdae’s stomach. And before Kyungsoo could say anything, he panics and blurts out the question he had in mind, “How far along now?”

Stupid hormones making Jongdae wants to cry when Kyungsoo pats his hand and smiled in understanding, as if he knew that Jongdae hadn’t break the news to Baekhyun just yet. He replies, “It’s been two months, actually.”

“Two months?!” Baekhyun all but shrieks in surprise, “How come you didn’t tell us sooner?”

Jongdae is really about to cry when he notices that Baekhyun had referenced the both of them as ‘us’. His alpha still thinks of him despite their unfinished argument.

Chanyeol answers him, “Kyungsoo had just told me three weeks ago! I’m still not over that he went to his first ultrasound checking without me.”

“In my defence, I was still shocked to discover that I am pregnant.”

“You said it as if it’s a bad thing.”

“It’s not. But I only found out in my third week of pregnancy.”

Chanyeol grumbles with something that Jongdae couldn’t hear clearly but then he sighs, “Which legit explains your sudden mood swings and crazy bad temper, your scent changed too- no offense of course!”

The coloured pink drains from Jongdae’s face when he realized that Chanyeol was directing the last sentence to _him_. He squeaks. Kyungsoo, clearly being on Jongdae’s side throws a cushion at his mate. He attempted to steer the attention from Jongdae back to him as he added, “Don’t make me angry.”

Fortunately, Chanyeol seemed to catch the message and he sheepishly apologized.

Unfortunately- it’s a fortune but at the wrong time-, Baekhyun seemed interested in the conversation because he immediately asks questions.

“Mood swings? Does he still experiences that now?”

Chanyeol squirms, “Uh, sometimes?”

“You talked as if I’m not here to answer your questions, Baek.” Kyungsoo leans back into the couch, “But anyway, forget about this pregnancy thing for now, can we eat the cake?” He directed the question to his alpha mate, who nods and stands up.

Jongdae lets out a relieved sigh when both the alphas went into the kitchen. Kyungsoo wastes no second to near him as he whispers, “When will you tell him?”

“Soon.”

“Congratulations, Jongdae. I’m happy for you and Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo smiles and he laughs when he remembered that he just said those congratulatory messages to the latter.

However, his happiness is short-lived when Baekhyun brought two glasses of champagne towards the living room with Chanyeol holding the cake in one hand as his other hand holds a glass filled with the liquor. He’s still weeks in his pregnancy; he can drink a little bit of champagne. But he can’t trust himself to not feel nauseous when Baekhyun is around to witness him vomiting because of a glass of champagne when Jongdae is known to be a good drinker. Even though Baekhyun is the alpha between him and Jongdae, it doesn’t change the fact that he’s a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. Surely seeing Jongdae getting nauseous because of a little sip can raise suspicions.

And so, he accepts the glass that Baekhyun holds out for him with a smile.

The conversations between them flowed easily, Baekhyun and Chanyeol mostly talked among themselves with the two omegas listening and Kyungsoo butting in when he wanted to say something. Jongdae was usually among the talkative ones but he’s been the most quiet tonight, something that Baekhyun didn’t miss to notice. He also eyed the glass of champagne on the table that belonged to his mate, the glass was still full.

“Does the champagne taste weird?” He raises an eyebrow to Jongdae, who flicks his eyes to him in surprised.

“I’ll let you know that this champagne isn’t cheap.” Chanyeol huffs as he takes a sip.

Jongdae shakes his head, casting his glance somewhere else that’s not Baekhyun, the alpha would be lying if he doesn’t feel a little hurt by how Jongdae is acting around him.

“I ate too much cake,” He replies, “Besides, I don’t really feel like drinking tonight.”

Before Baekhyun could ask more, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo spoke at the same time.

“He just doesn’t-“ “The cake is delicious-“

Silence.

Jongdae then speaks after seconds of awkward silence, “I’ll drink it some other time, do you mind drinking this for me?” He gestures the glass on the table towards Chanyeol, who happily takes the glass in his hand; replacing his first empty glass.

“Well, your loss.”

From there onwards, Baekhyun knew something was really off about his omega. He just couldn’t exactly tell what it is about. They spent more minutes of talking before Chanyeol turns his attention from the two omegas towards him.

“Any plan to get a child soon?”

Baekhyun coughs, surprising the other three in the living room. “I should’ve known you’ll ask me that sooner or later.”

Kyungsoo wears a disapproving expression, “Is it really surprising? It’s been awhile since you and Jongdae got mated.”

He scoffs playfully, “It hasn’t even been two years.”

Baekhyun completely misses the look of dejection from Jongdae’s face.

He also didn’t notice the exchanging of looks between the two guests. “So, that’s a no?” Chanyeol hesitantly asked. Kyungsoo glares at his mate and then consciously takes Jongdae’s hand in his in a comforting gesture.

Baekhyun shrugs, once again missing how close Jongdae is to from crying as Chanyeol frantically looks between Jongdae and his best friend back and forth and Kyungsoo holding his urge to throw another cushion pillow to his mate’s face.

“Haven’t really discussed it with Jongdae.”

He only planned to cast a quick gaze to his lover’s face, but he found himself frozen as his eyes widened at how hurt Jongdae looks.

“What’s wrong?”

Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo took that as their cue to leave, “Ooookay..” Chanyeol awkwardly stands up, Baekhyun tears his eyes away from his mate to his best friend, “Where are you going?”

Chanyeol looks dumbfounded for a moment but then he gestures to the door, “We’re leaving?”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows knitted closer, “Why?”

“Obviously you and Jongdae needs to talk.” Kyungsoo snaps at him, “Please listen to what he has to say.”

_What?_

“I’ll put the cake in the refrigerator for you to eat later.” He puts a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder before standing up as well. “Thanks.” His lover muttered.

Chanyeol pats Baekhyun’s shoulder, “You get the champagne while Jongdae gets the cake. Thanks for having us.”

“Thanks for delaying our paused argument.” He retorts. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both smack him, “Ow?!”

“Be nice, jerk.” Kyungsoo coldly said then walks to the kitchen with the unfinished portion of the cake in his hands, Jongdae followed him wordlessly.

“What is wrong with you guys?” He asked Chanyeol in disbelief “Am I missing something? Everyone seems to be so moody tonight.”

His tall alpha best friend does not looked amused - which rarely happens-, “Yeah, Baek. You’re clearly missing something.”

After the couple settled their helping and is on their way to exit the door, Chanyeol looks back to Baekhyun and Jongdae who are seeing them off with a smile, “Sleep well tonight, folks.”

And the door closes.

Baekhyun turns to Jongdae immediately, “You want kids?”

And oh, wrong question. And he misses the presence of the other married couple already if it means having them around puts Jongdae in a happy mood because the latter seems beyond pissed off.

“That’s what you’re thinking?”

And maybe Baekhyun is pissed off too. Because it seems like whatever it is he’s saying, Jongdae doesn’t like his answers. They’re better off kissing than talking then.

“I don’t know, Jongdae. What are you thinking? Cause I feel like whatever it is that I’ve said seems to be invalid to you.”

The omega glares, “Just answer the question.”

The alpha challenges the omega when he sneers, “What if I said no? What if I said I don’t want kids at all? What will you do?”

And yet another wrong question when the look of surprised takes over Jongdae’s features, “No?” He muttered solemnly. If it weren’t for Baekhyun to feel so irritated, confused and annoyed because he doesn’t know a damn thing as to why Jongdae is being so whiny, he would’ve wrap his hands around Jongdae’s slim waist as he tucks his head into the crooks of his neck and whispers comfortingly in his ears. They would’ve had danced beneath the room’s light.

But no, his alpha is too stubborn to give into the short comfort as he crosses his arms, “I don’t understand you at all these days. You were so happy sometimes and suddenly you whined and nagged and got mad at some of the most random things in the world! You even shouted at me for washing my sweater a few days back? You complained about the coffee tasting bad when you brew it yourself like you did almost every day before? Yet you hoorayed when Kylo Ren died, didn’t you loved him so much that you cried for hours after the movie ended? Like, what is going on?”

After finishing his hands gesture in the air and huffing, he stops to breathe. He looks at Jongdae, who’s close to explode in anger and breaking down in tears. Maybe both, considering how unusual his moods are lately for almost two weeks now.

“Don’t tell me you’re pregnant?” He questioned, sounding suspicious but laced with a tone of incredulity as well. However, the look on Jongdae’s face made his heartbeat beats faster; in a way that makes him suddenly uneasy.

“You-“ He paused, “Are you really-“

Jongdae showed no sign of vulnerability when he all but hisses, “I hate you.”

Clearly taken aback, Baekhyun blinks his eyes. “Jongdae-“

“Leave!”

“All I did was asked whether you’re pregnant or not!”

“You’re a complete fool!”

“Oh, when it comes to you? Yes, I am a fool.”

He meant it as a compliment, like how those cheesy romance movies or dramas would sound like where they’d from time to time binge watch together. But of course, Jongdae misunderstood.

“Get out.” He storms back into the living room, Baekhyun followed him as he feels his anger rising up as well.

“This is my house as much as it is yours. Where am I going to sleep if I leave?”

Honestly, Baekhyun can just imagine whoever it is up there watching them right now is face palming because he asked the wrong question again. And what’s even worse, he entered the wrong territory in terms regarding the topic of their conversation.

His omega turns around to face him, face red, “I’m sure you can crash at your ex’s if you really want to.”

“That was one time! Before we got married!”

“Don’t give me that crap, Byun Baekhyun. You think I didn’t saw the pictures of you two being posted on SNS, even printed on magazines whenever you two were in the same fashion event?”

“It can’t be helped, Jongdae. Yixing and I both work in the fashion industries.”

Jongdae glares, “Don’t say his name. What, you think I’m that dumb to not notice the look of affection you both gave to each other? _Oh_ how sad the citizens were when one of the fashion power couple broke up.”

Jongdae getting jealous will always be one of Baekhyun’s favourite characteristic of him- he loves all- but Jongdae’s emotion isn’t stable and holy mother- his mood swings are so damn frustrating.

“Are you done? Because I am.”

Again, and probably for the nth time, Jongdae misunderstood what he meant.

“Fine! The door’s that way so you can get out of my sight!” He throws Baekhyun’s phone towards him, he barely manages to catch it.

“Don’t even think about disturbing me tonight. You can sleep in the alleyways for all I goddamn care!” He cuts Baekhyun’s chance to talk and then slams the bedroom door.

Feeling dumb, useless, frustrated and angry Baekhyun growls and leaves the apartment. He was about to close the door when he heard, rather than sees their bedroom door being opened and Jongdae shouting,

“I am pregnant! You’re a blind oblivious fool!”

He slams the door close again.

He should’ve stayed rather than walking out from their apartment. He should’ve at least called Jongdae rather than calling his ex. He should’ve gone back home a bit sooner rather than staying the night in his ex’s house. It was too late to regret it when he enters the apartment in the early morning hour with Jongdae gone.

Immediately, the guilt eats him up alive. Jongdae is pregnant, with his- _their_ child and only God knows where he went and at what time he leaves. Both his and Jongdae’s car are still parked at the underground parking lot of the apartment’s building.

_Did he called for a cab? Last night was so cold-_

“Damn it!” He yelled as he takes his phone out to call him, but it went unreachable. Wiping his face harshly, he calls Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol-“

“Let me freaking guess, you guys fought and you left and now you went back but Jongdae isn’t there.”

Baekhyun sighs, “I’m so worried-“

“But you still argued with him last night?”

“I didn’t mean it! I was too frustrated!”

“What’s done is done, Baek.”

“Look, lecture me all you want later but right now, I need to know that he’s safe.”

The other line is quiet for a moment but then Kyungsoo’s voice enters Baekhyun’s hearing, “What did I said about being nice, jerk?”

Taking a deep breath, he sits down on the edge of the couch, “I’m sorry, I’ve been a real jerk.”

A snort and a scoff, “Tell that to your mate, not us.”

“I’m trying? My call wouldn’t reach him and I thought he might’ve went over to you guys because you two clearly knew that he is pregnant.”

Chanyeol replies, “Just last night, actually.”

He groans at that, he’s really a dumb oblivious fool to not have noticed it earlier than them.

“He’s probably at Junmyeon’s..?” Chanyeol offered and Baekhyun literally jumps up from his sitting position.

“No, you can’t.” Junmyeon is currently glaring at the innocent curtains as he talks with Baekhyun on the phone. The queen sized bed inside the guest room which is occupied by none other Jongdae, curls himself inside the blanket further as he attempts to block out whatever it is Junmyeon is saying.

Minseok sits beside Jongdae at the edge of the bed as he pats his back comfortingly.

Junmyeon sighs, “He’s resting.”

“I’m crying.” He mumbled and Minseok laughs.

After a minute or so between Junmyeon talking and whatever it is Baekhyun is saying, the call ended and he turns around towards the omega.

“He says he’s sorry.”

“No.”

“He says it’ll put him at ease if he could just talk to you.”

“No. Tell him to suffer.”

Junmyeon sighs again, he walks to Jongdae by Minseok’s side, “You can stay here for as long as you want to, Dae. But at least you should tell Baekhyun you want some time on your own.”

Jongdae closes his eyes when he feels the tears coming out again, “Not now.”

Thankfully, Junmyeon doesn’t push him to do so, “On second thought, you don’t need to call him. Yes, let him suffer for awhile.”

Minseok pouts his lips as he gives his mate a disapproving look, “That’s a bit cruel, don’t you think?”

Junmyeon huffs, “He’s an alpha. I’m sure his restlessness wouldn’t kill him right away. Jongdae, on the other hand is an omega. A pregnant omega, emotions and feelings are crucial to keep him stable and healthy.”

“You’re too protective of Jongdae.”

“As I should be.”

“It’s up to him whether he wants to call Baekhyunnie or not.” Minseok brushes Jongdae’s hair in a motherly way, “Don’t worry, Dae. It’ll be okay.”

“I’m not okay.” Inside the guest’s bathroom, Jongdae is currently crouching near the toilet bowl as he heaves nonstop with no acidic waste left to be puked over. Minseok rubs his back with an up and down circular, patting him when the pregnant omega starts to heave again.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” He asked when Jongdae leans away from the toilet bowl, “You haven’t eaten anything today, Dae-ya.”

He shakes his head, “I don’t have the appetite to eat.”

He proceeds to stand up on his wobbly legs while being supported by Minseok.

“But it won’t be good if you’re on an empty stomach for all day long, especially for the baby.”

Jongdae instinctively hold his belly on one hand, there’s no baby bump yet as he’s not even a month old in his pregnancy, he frowns.

“Whatever I eat gets thrown out anyway.”

He washes his face and mouth before getting on the bed again.

“Isn’t there anything that you’re craving for? I’ll ask Jun to buy it.” Minseok offers in a smile, he softly brushes the wet bangs away from Jongdae’s face.

The omega seems to think for a moment, a series of food zips passes through his mind but he couldn’t decide on a certain menu. Suddenly, Baekhyun’s homemade potato soup crosses his mind. He whines incoherently.

“What is it?” Minseok tilts his head as he waits patiently for the omega to speak up, “Just say it and you’ll get it, Jongdae.”

Great, now Jongdae feels like crying (again) because Minseok is being too soft on him. He really doesn’t want to ask for his best friend to contact his mate just because of the reason that he’s currently craving for his homemade soup. He tears up because the pregnancy somehow made him all too emotional, Minseok cups his cheeks with an alarmed look.

“Hey, hey, Jongdae. Tell me what’s wrong, does your stomach hurts?”

He shakes his head just as a hiccup exited his mouth, “It’s just- I miss his homemade potato soup-“ He sniffles and the older pouts in sadness, “But I don’t want to see him yet-“ He hiccups again, “I also don’t want to burden you or Junmyeon-hyung.”

Minseok sighs as he wipes Jongdae’s tears away, “Please don’t ever think yourself as a burden to us, Jongdae. You’re a dear friend of mine, I want to help and support you, okay?”

Jongdae isn’t even surprised that his tears only doubled at that and he hugs the standing man who hugs his back.

“I’ll handle the potato soup matter, okay?”

He nods and his stomach makes a loud hungry grumble in agreement.

Exiting the guest bedroom after Jongdae fell asleep from tiredness, Minseok holds his phone up from the living room’s table then calls his mate. Junmyeon’s phone only rang three times before the call was picked up.

“Hey.”

“Myeonnie, I just thought of something very genius and you might not like it.” He replied.

“Is this about Baekhyun and Jongdae?”

He nods, even though there was no one in the space except him, “Yes.”

He hears a sigh, “I don’t want to push Jongdae to see Baekhyun if he’s still angry.”

“Oh he misses his alpha a lot. He just didn’t want to admit it.”

“Pretty sure the moment he sees him again, he’ll get mad.”

Minseok huffs, “We can’t tell that for sure. Which is why I wanted to invite Baekkie over to cook for Dae!”

A short silence from Junmyeon’s side of call, “You want to make our home into a warzone?” The alpha sounded amused for a moment but then he continues seriously, “As much as I want them to reconcile, I don’t want them to break further apart.”

“You talked with him on the phone two days ago, doesn’t he sound sorry?”

“He does.”

“Then I’m sure it’ll work out between them, Baekhyun must’ve realized his mistakes. And Jongdae being away from his mate is already affecting his appetite and health.”

“Is he okay?” Junmyeon worriedly asked.

“He hasn’t eaten anything since morning and he’s nauseous almost all the time. He says that he’s craving for Baekhyun’s cooking. He just fell asleep before I called you.”

Junmyeon sighs, “Fine, call him over to cook for Jongdae. But if they starts arguing again, don’t hesitate to throw Baekhyun out.”

Minseok laughs, “Will do if the situation arises. When will you be back?” He glances at the clock.

“We have a sudden meeting this late evening, so I’ll probably arrive home at night.”

“Okay, don’t get too serious alright?” Junmyeon can be heard chuckling, “I’ll try.”

At the fashion company that Baekhyun co-owns and is appointed as the Creative Director, his phone is put on silent mode as he’s currently in a meeting with the other workers with them finalizing the details for their company’s representative models for the Fashion Week that will take place next week.

The phone that sits on his assistant’s desk rings, the assistant picks it up shortly after the second ring, “Hello, this is the assistant for Príve’s Creative Director speaking.”

“Ah yes, hello. I’m Kim Minseok, Baekhyun’s friend. Is Baekhyun around?”

“He is currently in a meeting, is there anything I can help you with?”

“Can I speak to him? This is quite personal.”

The assistant wants to say no as politely as he can because Baekhyun has set the rules that he is not to be disturbed when in a meeting, moreover when they’re discussing something important for the company.

“I apologize, Mr. Kim but my boss doesn’t like being interrupted when in a meeting. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to pass your message to him as soon as they’re finished.”

He can hear a distant scoff from the phone’s line, the assistant isn’t really offended because he understands that his boss can be a little too strict sometimes.

“Tell him that I hold a very important and a very urgent request involving his husband.”

Everything’s so strict but not when it involves Byun Baekhyun’s mate.

“I’ll tell him that right away, Mr. Kim.”

“Thank you!”

The assistant is left a bit bewildered when the man had just cheerfully said his thanks when he sounded so serious just before. But wasting no seconds after the phone call ended, he stands up and walks to the meeting room.

The meeting is already ending just as a knock came in, “Sir, I apologize for interrupting but I just received a call from one of your friends.”

Everyone looks at Baekhyun, who looks pissed upon being interrupted but the mention of one of his friends made him walk towards the main door.

“Sir?” One of the managers called, “We can’t do the-“

“I thought it was clearly written on your resume that you’re an expertise in handling that matter that you would not stop bother me with since last week?” He snaps halfway to the door and everyone averted their eyes from the Creative Director and co-owner of Príve. The man who got _asked_ at only opens his mouth to reply but only for him to be speechless.

“I gave enough of my time to you already. If you still can’t do your job properly, I’m sure there are many people out there that can take over your position.”

He exits the meeting room and walks to his office that was three floors up, his assistant follows from behind.

“What is it?” He asked as soon as the elevator door closes.

“Mr. Kim Minseok said that he has a very important and urgent request from you involving your husband, sir.”

Baekhyun practically runs to his office and opens his phone to see two missed calls from Minseok. Feeling his anxiousness rising up, he calls the beta back and begins pacing around the room, feeling very worried about Jongdae.

“That was quick.” Was what Baekhyun heard as soon as the call got picked up.

He furrows his eyebrows, “Is everything alright? Is Jongdae okay?”

Baekhyun can hear a soft click of a door from the other phone’s line, then Minseok quietly replies, “Jongdae’s currently sleeping. Can you come over and cook for him?”

He stops pacing, “Is he not eating?” Baekhyun straightens his back, “Does he even want to see me?”

Minseok chuckles just as quietly, “Why don’t you come over and see it for yourself?”

Baekhyun wants to ditch everything and drive straight to Minseok and Junmyeon’s house, he wants to hug Jongdae, pepper him with kisses and apologize for being a dumb oblivious fool. But as much as he wants to do it all, he doesn’t want Jongdae to get madder at him because apparently his own mouth is currently compromising their relationship. He really didn’t want to piss Jongdae more than he already is, it’s not healthy for him. And for the baby.

Remembering about their little child currently growing inside his mate’s stomach makes him suddenly weak in the knees. His mate is pregnant with his child. _Theirs_.

“Okay. Is there anything he wants to eat? Or maybe anything that you’d want me to buy?” Baekhyun walks to his desk and snatches the car key from the top drawer along with his work beg from the office chair.

“He says that he misses your homemade potato soup.”

The alpha couldn’t stop his lips to form a smile as he chuckles softly, “Anything else?”

The beta answers rather happily, “Nope!” But then he lowers his voice, “I’m eager to taste your homemade cooking skills so if you could just come here quickly before he wakes up.”

The moment Baekhyun enters the house as the beta ushered him in, he immediately caught the faint scent of his omega. His inner alpha relaxes from the scent and it also helped him feel more at ease than before. He went straight to the kitchen, refusing to see Jongdae first if he’s not done cooking.

And now that the soup’s done, Minseok offers him a tray for him to put the bowl and a glass of water on it which he takes with quiet thanks.

“ Make sure he doesn’t throw the bowl on you, Baekkie.”

Baekhyun would’ve laughed if he didn’t feel so nervous as they walk over to the guest bedroom’s door.

“He’s awake.”

“I have that sudden urge to run away.” He blurted out probably loud enough for Jongdae to hear if he’s really awake. Minseok laughs, “You’re three steps away from seeing him again.”

“We only last saw of each other three days ago.”

“And he misses you so much already. Don’t even try to lie to me that you’re not worried about him. How’s your sleep going?” He smugly asked as if he knew the answer to his questions.

“Terrible. I can feel myself passing out in fatigue literally right about now.”

Minseok reaches for the door knob and Baekhyun panics, he yelps a high pitched ‘wait!’ but the door is already pushed open.

The beta takes the tray that Baekhyun has his grips on and he vanishes from the alpha’s sight when he entered the room. Baekhyun remains rooted on the spot, just three steps away from seeing Jongdae again. He can hear the older muttering, “You two are acting similarly, it’s cute. What do I do with you, Dae-ah.”

Just as suddenly, a sudden boost of bravery flows within Baekhyun as he steps inside the room, making the other two occupants see his figure. His eyes instantly falls over Jongdae, who yelps in surprised and pulls the blanket over his entire body.

Minseok sighs, faking tiredness but his smile is a warm one directed at Jongdae. “You should eat the soup while it’s still warm.” He walks to Baekhyun and adds, “You can stay here for as long as you want. I’m sure Junmyeon wouldn’t kick you out, but under the rule that you two don’t argue though.”

And then he exits the room with a soft click as the door closes.

Jongdae remains unmoving and Baekhyun takes tentative steps forward towards the bed.

“Hi, Jongdae.”

He resists the urge to groan and face palm himself at how sappy he sounded. He notices a slight movement beneath the blanket and he smiles, “I made your favourite potato soup, won’t you eat?”

He didn’t hear any sound coming from Jongdae and he continues with a pouty voice, “Just a little bit?”

Again, no reply. He reaches out to pull the blanket away from his face but he stops himself. Curling his hand into a fist, Baekhyun slowly backs away from Jongdae, “I can leave-“

“No!” Jongdae’s crying face comes into full view as he push the blanket away from his face, he looks at Baekhyun with teary eyes, as he pleads, “Don’t leave me.”

Baekhyun immediately wraps Jongdae in his body or well- his torso with his arms holding his mate’s head close to his body. “I’m not leaving you, Dae. I’ll never leave you.”

Jongdae tightens his arms around Baekhyun’s waist as he sobs, the sound somehow breaking Baekhyun’s heart into pieces. “But you said- you- you can leave me-“

Realizing that the omega once again misunderstood his sayings, Baekhyun comforts him, “I was planning to say that I can leave the room if that’s what will make you eat.”

Jongdae sobs again, and Baekhyun feels so helpless and useless for making his mate cry again. He breaks the embrace apart and Jongdae looks so hurt and so scared-

He feels himself tearing up as his alpha also whimpers in agony that their omega was in such sadness. The past few days of exhaustion is catching up on him and he just wants to lie down beside Jongdae and catch up to the rest that he’s been missing. But they’re in a weak spot and Baekhyun has to be strong for Jongdae. He has to be strong for the three of them.

“Look at me, Kim Jongdae.” He cups his lover’s cheek upwards to face him, he probably looked not as convincing as he should be when he continues, “I won’t ever leave you, do you understand that?”

Jongdae’s lips pouted and damn it Baekhyun wants to kiss him but he focuses on his words instead rather than looking at his pouty lips, “We’ll spend the rest of our lives together. Do you remember my vows during our wedding?

Although Jongdae is still crying, he nods. Baekhyun’s face softens when he remembered how close Jongdae was to crying when he said his vows. Ah, his mate is always so emotional.

“You don’t hate me?” The omega asked. Baekhyun wants to scold him because he made it clear that he loves Jongdae in his wedding vows. He puts on a serious face, “Why would you think that I’d hate you?”

Jongdae hesitatingly opens his mouth, “I’ve been so hard to deal with ever since my mood swings came.”

“I’m not mad at you, Jongdae.” Baekhyun features softens up as he continues, “I was frustrated. I couldn’t understand you, and I’m tired because work’s been hectic too.”

Jongdae bites his lower lip and averts his eyes away from Baekhyun, and the latter was left feeling confused and scared at the thought that he had said something wrong again. He didn’t push Jongdae to speak as he instead sits down on the edge of the bed just besides his omega’s sitting up position. The alpha wordlessly holds the bowl and brings up the spoon near Jongdae’s mouth. Thankfully, he complies as he opens his mouth.

As soon as Jongdae finishes the last spoonful of the potato soup, Baekhyun puts the empty bowl away and effortlessly carries his mate in his arms, Jongdae giggles, “I forgot just how strong you can be sometimes.”

Raising his eyebrow, Baekhyun walks into the bathroom, “Sometimes?”

“Mmm, sometimes. There are times where you’re like a potato.” The omega cuddles into his chest as his arms circled around Baekhyun’s neck. “Are you going to help me shower?”

“That depends.”

Jongdae looks up at Baekhyun who wears a mischievous smirk, one that made his cheeks redden along with the lower part of his stomach churning knowingly.

“We are _not_ going to have sex in the bathroom of another couple’s house.” He hisses embarrassingly but Baekhyun only shrugs innocently, “Who says we’re having sex?”

Jongdae mutters incoherently in his husband’s chest. Baekhyun chuckles softly.

“How thick is the wall again?”

Minseok was in the middle of checking his cleaning supplies in the storeroom, when he noticed some of the cleaning supplies for the bathrooms running out. He then made added into his grocery shopping’s note.

“I hope Minseokkie-hyung didn’t heard us.” Jongdae curls into Baekhyun side as they lie on the bed, curtains shut. He was wearing one of Baekhyun’s oversized shirt that the latter wore before coming there. Baekhyun was shirtless but he has his sweatpants on.

“If he did heard us, it’s because you’re too loud.”

Jongdae swats his hand on Baekhyun’s chest, “You said we’re not doing it.”

Baekhyun runs his hand into Jongdae’s freshly washed hair that is still slightly wet, “I didn’t know that sucking was considered the same as having sex?”

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae gapes his mouth open at how annoyingly bold the latter sounded. He throws a quick glare at him but Baekhyun already has his killer pout on. Jongdae groans, “You’re so annoying.”

Unlike before, his omega didn’t sound a bit mad when he said the supposedly insulting words and so he feels satisfied that he gets to tease Jongdae, “You’re rather horny for an annoying Baekhyun just now.”

He sees another shade of redness blooming in his mate’s face and he smiles. “You’re a tease.” His mate muttered. The alpha hugs the omega close as he finally closes his eyes, “Let’s sleeeeepppp.” He whines, “I’m so tired and I missed sleeping with you.”

Jongdae chuckles and the sound increases the level of happiness in Baekhyun, he wants to thump his chest proudly as if he’s accomplished something so great worth the pride. It feels like euphoria; hearing his mate chuckling because of him.

But he should’ve known that happy moments like that sadly don’t last long. It hasn’t even been a full 24 hours since Baekhyun went over to Junmyeon and Minseok’s for Jongdae and they’re back to arguing again. Fortunately, the other couple went out for a night date as they entrusted the house to Baekhyun’s care before they return, at least they won’t have to see how _bad_ their argument can be. Baekhyun should’ve known that being alone with Jongdae in a house somehow makes his omega’s mood swings a lot more frequent.

“You slept with him?” Jongdae spat, eyes so narrowed as he looks at Baekhyun.

“For heaven’s sake Jongdae, I said that I went to crash at his place only for a night because I didn’t want to bother Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. And no, I slept at his couch.”

“ _His_.”

Baekhyun groans, “The couch, Jongdae. He slept in his bedroom with the door closed while I slept on the couch in the living room.”

The omega hisses, “You’re his ex.”

“Exactly, an ex. We don’t feel anything for each other anymore, at least not romantically.”

Holding the urge to roll his eyes because the last words were totally unnecessary, he only sets his eyes on his lover to gauge his reaction.

“Why didn’t you sleep somewhere else?” He questioned instead.

Having caught off guard as he was not expecting the question, Baekhyun blinks his eyes, “I didn’t- it never crossed my mind?”

His pregnant husband crosses his arms, “So you immediately thought of going to him after you exited the apartment?”

“No, I thought of going to Chanyeol’s but I didn’t want to disturb them.”

“And you called Yixing to pick you up?”

The older huffs, “Is this important? I’m telling you that we didn’t do anything unnecessary.”

“Oh how would I know? I wasn’t there to see it.” Jongdae glares.

Baekhyun sighs as he looks down and puts his hands on his waist, “If you’re still mad about me sleeping at his place that one time two years ago, you’re being immature.”

“Immature? Who was it that got drunk at the after-party and instead of going back home to his lover, he went to his ex’s instead?!”

“I’ve apologized thousand times to you! Even Yixing went to see you just to tell you that I was blackout drunk to do anything stupid!”

“You guys broke up because of me.” The omega muttered loud enough for Baekhyun to hear, Jongdae scoffs with a smile, “I’m sure that if we hadn’t met, you two would already be married.”

Baekhyun is so done with this conversation, he takes a step forward near Jongdae but the latter narrows his eyes at him and takes a step back. Controlling his anger as he grits his teeth, he locks his eyes into Jongdae’s.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Jongdae. My feelings for him already died out before you and I even knew each other’s names, and it wasn’t even that long after our breakup that I met you in that bar. Weren’t you drinking your heart away to get over your own breakup? Who was it that approached me that night in a drunken state?”

Hurt flashes into his mate’s expression for a moment before he turns his head into another direction, the alpha realizes a bit too late of what he had said.

Jongdae’s expression was blank, Baekhyun couldn’t tell what his mate is currently thinking and it scares him.

“Dae-ya..”

He walks up to Jongdae but the latter backs away as he holds up both his hands towards his direction, “Stop- don’t come closer.”

He stops walking, withdrawing his hands that are halfway up to touch his mate and balls them into fists.

“All this stupid hormones and mood swings.” Jongdae expressed with a pained touch on his belly.

The pregnant omega sucks in a deep breath just as the alpha is about to say some apology words when Jongdae continues in a decided tone.

“I’m aborting this child.”

“What?” Baekhyun was too stunned and shocked to say anything else, he blinks his eyes and shakes his head, “Do you even hear what I just-“ he pauses, “Yixing and I are just friends now. We decided to be friends when we broke up what- like four years ago?”

He quickly adds, “I don’t regret meeting you in that bar, Jongdae.”

Almost as if the explanation that he’d said didn’t make it through Jongdae’s mind, the omega continues.

“Do you even want to have a kid with me?”

Baekhyun can only stare at his mate with eyes wide opened in disbelief, his chest heaves up in a sudden feeling of wanting to laugh at the absurdity. He takes his time to rubs his face in a exasperated manner, he breathes out a sigh, he opens his mouth to speak only for him to close it right after. Jongdae then speaks, “I guess that’s a no.”

It’s as if a kettle of water being boiled over has reached its whistling point, like a dam breaking apart because the water’s too full inside as Baekhyun punches the wall next to him furiously. Jongdae flinches at the harsh sound and instinctively brings both of his arms closer to his body.

The alpha scoffs, his right fist throbs in pain as he feels his knuckles pounding from the impact. “Jongdae.” He quietly called his mate in the silent room, he didn’t sound angry but by how cold and sharp he said the words made him scarier. And Jongdae knows that.

The latter didn’t reply or even make a sound at all. Baekhyun can see from his position as he gazes hard on the floor that a few meters away are Jongdae’s feet, unmoving. He calls again, “Jongdae.”

Feeling his own heart beating in pain for a beat when Jongdae muttered a quiet and scared ‘yes’, he closes his eyes and swallows a lump before continuing.

“Did you hear of what I just said about me and Yixing?”

“Yes.”

He shot his eyes open as he snaps his head to Jongdae, who winces slightly at the cold look but didn’t breaks his eye contact.

“Then why talk about abortion? Did I say that I was leaving you?”

The omega shakes his head, one of his hand trails down to his still flat stomach.

“Didn’t I make it clear that I am not leaving you? Why do you get so insecure every damn second once we’re alone?”

Jongdae didn’t reply as he finally tears his eyes away from Baekhyun to set his gaze on his belly, the alpha frustratingly rakes his hair, he grits his teeth and closes his eyes once more, he whispers in a defeated tone, “Do you want me to leave?”

His mate’s reply came instantly, “No.”

“Do you want me to go to Yixing?”

He replies with a hint of bitterness, “No.”

He opens his eyes and starts to take small steps nearer him, the omega stays rooted on his spot, “Then do you not want our child?”

Breathing out a sob that came instantly, Jongdae furiously shakes his head. Both of Baekhyun’s hands cup his lover’s chubbier cheeks- oh he should’ve realized it back then- and lock their eyes together. His heart jumps a beat when he sees how ethereal Jongdae looks under the fluorescent light, under the black bangs that reaches his eyes, how his eyes glisten and sparkle under the tears with the clear look of love he has for the man that is reflected in his brown irises by how large his pupils are, how sharp his nose is despite his cheeks that are getting rounder, how his lips curled perfectly like a kitten’s with the precise colour of pink and life itself. And it is with a dumbstruck breath he inhales as his eyes widened by a friction that the realization shines down on Baekhyun that he is currently holding his love along with the life he has vowed to cherish for as long as he lives in the palm of his hands that has him bursting into tears; startling the omega whose tears mirrored his own as they slide down from their eyes.

Just as ethereal Jongdae is right now, his voice sounded like a whisper carried by the winds into his ears, “Baekhyun?”

He sobs, “I’m so sorry.”

He knew it must be the pregnancy hormones working when Jongdae’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion but he still sobs sadly as he cries harder, Baekhyun’s inner alpha coos at how endearing his omega currently is.

He apologizes again and again until their tears came to a stop and his cheeks feeling gluey due to the dried up tears. They both stood there with their forehead resting on each others.

“I’m sorry, Jongdae.” He apologized yet again for the umpteenth time for the past hour.

“I should be the one who’s sorry. I’ve been a pain in your butt.”

It was how muffled and cute he had said the word ‘butt’ that makes Baekhyun finally chuckles, and _oh_ how it sends a wave of happiness throughout Jongdae’s body.

“We’re going to make through this together, okay? This is new to us, we’ll learn along the way.”

Jongdae brought his hands down onto his belly, it hasn't even been a month of him being pregnant but he is already tired by how unpredictable he can get himself to be, just like now as he cries again. Baekhyun leans away and he scans Jongdae’s body for any sign of discomfort, “Dae? Love, what’s wrong?”

And it is by that word of endearment that his alpha used that seemed to double his tears, thus making Baekhyun all the more concerned.

“You did this to me!” He cries just as he catches the sound of the front door being opened. That somehow made him cries louder.

“What-“

“You knotted in me so hard that I got pregnant and now I had this stupid unpredictable mood swings and I whined so much and then you’ll finally get tired of me and decides to leave me!”

Baekhyun was dumbfounded for a moment, along with the couple that had rushed to the living room upon hearing his cries. The three of them blinks at Jongdae, making him conscious of his appearance.

“I probably look so ugly with tears and snots all over my face and I’m so sweaty despite the air conditioner blowing at me-“

Baekhyun laughs and whatever it is that Jongdae wanted to whine about got muffled by his alpha’s shoulder, “Ah Jongdae.” He coos, “You’re just too cute. What do I do with you?”

He swallows down the sobs as he hugs Baekhyun just as tightly, the latter pats his back in a soothing manner. He then hears the other couple talking.

“I was so ready to throw Baekhyun out.” Junmyeon sighs, sounding a bit dramatic. Minseok then chuckles, “Inviting Baekkie here was the right thing to do, isn’t it?”

“I hate to agree but you- WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WALL?!”

It wasn’t until a long minute of scolding mixed with warnings and advices from Junmyeon that he finally lets Baekhyun off, just because Jongdae was starting to get whiny about wanting to return to home as soon as possible. After driving under the city lights inside Baekhyun’s car as they sang the songs being played on the radio and Jongdae being full of giggles as Baekhyun carries him bridal style into their apartment home, after changing to their sleepwear with Jongdae wearing one of Baekhyun’s oversized thin shirt that he often wore to sleep as they finally settles comfortably on the bed in each others’ warmth that Baekhyun kisses his forehead with a goodnight.

“I hope that you don’t ever forget that I love you, Kim Jongdae.”

“I won’t. Unless my mood swings kick in, which I think will happen quite frequently.”

The alpha groans pitifully, “Little potato, please have mercy on your dad.”

Jongdae laughs as he glances at the alpha, “Little potato?”

Baekhyun’s hand that was resting on his waist moves to rest of his belly, he pats softly just as a smile forms on his pouty lips, “Little potato.”

End.

Bonus scene :3

“What is he doing here?” Jongdae all but glares at the man who had just entered the venue hall, his presence alone no doubt already stealing the attentions of people attending the after-party for the long awaited Seoul Fashion Week.

Baekhyun looks at his mate whose eyes are coldly set on the front entrance, he lifts his eyes to scan the crowded area to find who is the person that has managed to make his sweet loving Jongdae to feel irritated. Surely enough, he spots none other than Zhang Yixing who is smiling politely to the people surrounding him.

“Ah.” He absentmindedly said. Jongdae snaps his head to him so quick that Baekhyun worries for his neck. “ _Ah_?” He seethes.

The alpha, dressed rather casually with his tight black jeans and a loosely tucked in Príve silk shirt, smiles at his mate, “What? You want me to wave at him and call him over here?”

The omega, having his legs hugged by the tight black jeans that perfectly displays his best body asset- one that Baekhyun shamelessly _rests_ his hands on from time to time throughout the event- along with Príve’s exclusive and limited long sleeve silk buttoned up shirt with Baekhyun’s handwriting adorning the piece of clothing wraps his hands tighter around the alpha’s arm, “No.”

“But he’ll come here whether I waved him over or not.” Baekhyun added just as the designer-model-actor sees him and he smiles. Jongdae notices and whimpers quietly at his shoulder, “Can we leave?”

“Dae, you know that I’ll only ever look at you with heart eyes. Have I told you that you look stunning tonight?” Baekhyun lifts the omega’s chin up with one finger and leans in, close enough to kiss that kittenish lips of his mate.

Jongdae pouts, but retorts back, “Did you say the same words to him too?”

“Can’t really say that I haven’t. Or have. I’ve forgotten.”

“I really want to shout.”

The Creative Director of Príve chuckles, “You’ll cause a scene, Dae.”

Before his mate could cutely whine about something else, Yixing has already approached them with a friendly smile, “Hi. I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything serious here.”

Jongdae grumbles incoherently while looking as innocent as always out of Yixing’s sight, Baekhyun squeezes his mate’s waist just as he smiles back at his ex-but-now-friend, “Hey Yixing, don’t worry about it. He’s just getting whinier as the night drags on.”

“Yeah right.” The omega muttered, which didn’t go unheard by the two alphas. Yixing chuckles, “I’m glad that you two made up from last week’s argument.”

The pregnant mate lifts his head from Baekhyun’s shoulder, he looks at Yixing who is currently smiling at him with warm eyes along with his famous dimpled smile, “I’m glad that it was you who Baekhyun mated with, Jongdae.”

The mated alpha only laughs and complains at his ex by the sudden soft words, the mated omega however feels emotional and he has to rub both his eyes to prevent the tears from forming. They both noticed and Baekhyun cups his cheek with a light touch, “What’s wrong?”

“Is he okay?” Yixing asked in concern, he takes a step closer to the couple.

Jongdae pouts his lips to prevent himself from frowning because he’s really about to cry. Baekhyun seems to catch whatever it is that his mate is currently doing and deciding to help, he smiles at Yixing.

“I’ll let you know in advance that I might come crashing at your place if we argued badly again.”

And oh, it works. Jongdae’s pout vanishes instantly as he glares at Baekhyun, the latter bites the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling. Yixing raises his eyebrow with a confused smile, “I don’t think saying such things in front of your mate to your ex is the right move, Baekhyun.”

“I know. I’m doing this on purpose so that he gets pissed at me rather than wanting to cry.”

He shouldn’t have said that honestly, because Jongdae sucks in a deep breath and he gazes over at Baekhyun’s side profile with such wonder and adoration. His alpha mate never ceases to amaze him.

“Why would he want to cry? Did I say something wrong?” Yixing casts his eyes over to the omega, who looks at him with watery eyes and the sudden feeling to hug the other alpha and cries at how concerned and sincere he sounded overwhelms him.

“He’s currently in the phase where he gets this sudden mood swings.”

The other alpha quizzically looks back and forth between the couple, Baekhyun brushes his thumb at Jongdae’s waist as he smiles too brightly that his eyes crinkles, “My mate’s pregnant.”

Jongdae can hear Yixing’s excited ‘really?!’ but he loses focus of his surrounding when his tears finally slides down both from his eyes.

“Ah, he cried.” Baekhyun whines cutely. Yixing laughs and Jongdae cries harder.

Shielding him from people’s prying and curious eyes as Baekhyun buries his lover’s head into his chest, he chuckles over the music that’s playing across the venue hall.

“Love, you’re causing a scene.”

Jongdae hiccups in response; his face feels warmer than before due to embarrassment, “Help me stop crying.”

Baekhyun laughs, “I did but you ended up weeping anyway.”

“Can we leave?”

He hums, “Of course, our little potato is probably tired as well, right?”

“He’s hungry, actually.”

The alpha laughs and Jongdae heart beats in contentment, his tears already stopping.

“Thank you.” He lifts his eyes to look into Baekhyun’s.

“For?”

“Making me stop crying.”

His mate’s eyes softens and he bops Jongdae’s nose lightly, “I’ll do anything for you, Jongdae. But you’ll probably start crying again if I say something sentimental now.”

“I trust you to stop me from making a fool out of myself then, Baekhyunnie.”

The latter’s eyes narrows slightly and he smiles playfully, “I really want to say something cheesy but it’ll probably make you cry so I’ll save that for later.”

Jongdae sobs at that.

**Author's Note:**

> *smiles awkwardly and shuts the laptop screen off* I need more ABO baekchen fics *sniffs* AND I have this one idea about abo baekchen in my mind and it's so good like bro it's *chef kiss* but I know that as soon as I start writing on it, it'd get ruined kskdsldks.
> 
> PS: I've already put that idea in my writing project lists LOL.
> 
> I just had to mention Kylo Ren there bcs I ran out of ideas- if you know him then it's a high five for you but if you like him then I'm sending you a hug right now.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
